bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Crimson Phoenix Farlon
Crimson Phoenix Farlon Skill 'Berserk Flame's Power (120% boost to Atk power of Fire types & greatly boosts BB Atk) 'Burst 'Rubel Insania (12 combo on all foes & boosts BB Atk for 3 turns; Cost: 15 BC, DC: 12 BC) 'Brave Burst Prominence Wings (16 combo on all foes, fills own BB gauge to max & reduces own Def by 50% but enormously boosts Atk and boosts BB Atk for 3 turns; Cost: 40 BC, DC: 16 BC) Brave Burst Soul Exhalation (21 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP) & boosts BB Atk for 2 turns; Cost: 21 BC, DC: 21 BC) Skill Maniacal Cry (Enormously boosts Atk after damage taken has exceeded certain amount for 1 turn) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Oh, Farlon. You were an absolute beast in Arena back in the day. Now with your 7* evolution, are you ready to hit the Arena battlefield once again? Or is your infinite AoE SBB going to crush them souls at Challenge Arena? Or why not both? Beats me. Guess we've got some analyzing to do. Welcome back one of the most overused units in the old days of Arena... Farlon! Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Farlon provides a 120% boost to Fire elements, which is currently the highest elemental Atk boost in the game. Granted there are better Atk boosters out there like Hadaron and Toutetsu, but 120% is still usable. However, this is only limited to Fire units, showing a lack of diversity in the squad. Farlon also boosts BB Atk by 100%, which is quite a significant BB Atk boost. However, there are units with higher BB Atk boosts like Haile and Zenia with their 150% BB Atk boosts on their Leader Skills. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Farlon's BB utilizes a 250% damage modifier, which is lower than the typical 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal moderate damage due to Farlon’s low modifier. Farlon also boosts BB Atk by 100%. This isn’t the best buff, however, as there is Gazia with his 300% BB Atk buff on his SBB. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Farlon's SBB utilizes a 400% damage modifier, which is much lower than the typical 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. However, thanks to Farlon’s buffs, Farlon will deal high damage with this SBB. Much like his BB, Farlon provides then 100% BB Atk buff, which, again, isn’t the best in the game as there is Gazia with his 300% BB Atk buff on his SBB. Farlon goes on a suicide glass cannon mode as he self-buffs himself with a 300% Atk buff at the cost of 50% of his Def. Farlon receives awesome glass cannon abilities, but will take significantly more damage. What makes things worse is that Farlon’s Def debuff cannot be cured as it stays locked into place. However, it can be stacked with Def buffs to make up the lost Def. Farlon’s SBB is also very efficient due to the fact that this is an infinite AoE SBB. It can be reused over and over again. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Farlon's UBB utilizes a base 1200% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. At full HP, Farlon utilizes a 2000% damage modifier. Damage output will be very high thanks to the high damage modifiers. Farlon provides a 300% BB Atk buff, which is rather pointless due to the fact that the best BB Atk buff on UBB is 500% and Gazia can already provide a 300% BB Atk buff on his SBB. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Farlon receives a 150% Atk buff whenever he takes 10,000 damage. The threshold is cumulative throughout so Farlon just needs to accumulate 10,000 taken damage to receive the 150% Atk buff. It’s a very nice Atk buff for Farlon, especially when comboed with his SBB. Arena Score: 8/10 Farlon used to be an absolute Arena monster back in the day. Now he’s back? Farlon has a 30 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a high Drop Check to use. Farlon’s Atk is quite high too, allowing him to deal hefty amounts of damage. However, his overall damage is actually lacking due to his BB having low damage modifiers. His SBB also takes a lot of BC to fill up, which can serve as a problem. His low efficiency causes Farlon to lose out on some of the best damage opportunities in Arena. Farlon is quite formidable as a lead. Indeed, 120% is not the best Atk boost on Leader Skill since there’s Hadaron and Toutetsu, but it’s still better than not having an Atk boost. However, it’s limited to only Fire units, which causes a huge lack in diversity. Water units can easily target the squad. That’s more the reason why Ciara outclasses Farlon in every level. Her Leader Skill does the exact same thing as Farlon’s, but it’s spread throughout four elements instead of one. Stats Score: 8/10 Very balanced stats, but none of them seem to stick out. There’s no stat that Farlon seems to excel at. In terms of typing, my type preference for Farlon is... Anima = Breaker > Guardian > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10 Farlon’s only real use is nuking. His buffs are quite low and he doesn’t seem to provide an amazing amount of utility. All there is is a 100% BB Atk buff, which isn’t even close to being the best in the game. However, he does have some use in certain parades, like Imp Parade. His infinite AoE SBB can be very useful to nuke and one-turn kill all enemies easily and efficiently. Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & War Demon's Blade *Occult Treasure & Revelation Book *Reeze's Armor & War Demon's Blade *Reeze's Armor & Revelation Book *Nevana Crown & War Demon's Blade *Nevana Crown & Revelation Book *Sacred Treasure & War Demon's Blade *Sacred Treasure & Revelation Book Conclusion Total Score: 7.8/10 Farlon was quite the Arena unit back then. Very efficient and fast BB fill requirement. Remember those days? Remember when Farlon was in the Arena meta? Yes! No! Didn’t play back then. Comment below on what you think of Farlon! How did you use him in Arena back in the day? Were you excited for his 7* form? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Sanguine Hood Ciara *Mad Heretic Gazia *Obsidian Seraph Zenia *Blizzard Fang Signas Category:Blog posts